


Never gonna give you up!

by Cute_trash



Series: OTP Prompt's [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, This Is STUPID, Tumblr: otpprompts, don't take this seriously, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: Dean and Cas almost have a good time. Key-word being almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the prompt: Imagine your otp having sex, when all of the sudden Person A starts softly singing "Never Gonna Give You Up." Person B bursts out laughing, and they have to stop and compose themselves.

Once Sam had gotten out of the bunker to go get some beer and other groceries, Dean and Cas took the chance to start to have some "couple time" without a care in the world. Dean climbed to Cas lap and started to kiss his neck and jaw, till he finally made it to the angel's lips who eagerly kissed Dean back. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck as they kissed passionately and Cas feeling bold let his hands roam Dean's body settling down on the hunter's ass, giving it a squeeze. The green eyed man gasped in surprise and Cas took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other's man hot and wet cavern, who moaned at the sudden boldness and rush of the angel.

"Someone's eager, eh?" Dean spoke in a raspy voice filled with lust. His beautiful green eyes were almost black given how his pupils were fully dilated, his breathing was erratic and his cheeks were flushed.

"We should continue this somewhere else." Cas replied, his cheeks were also rosy and his pupils dilated.

Dean nodded and got up of the angel's lap, he tenderly took Cas's hand, giving it a small squeeze and led him to his bedroom. Once they were inside Dean took the first step by grabbing Cas's blue tie and pulling him for another deep and loving kiss. Soon enough, between sloppy kisses, moans, some bites and scratches, they were stripped of almost all their clothes.

Dean led Cas to bed and gently pushed him and soon he was hovering the angel. He started to kiss and mark the angel's neck as he rocked his half-hard erection against his angelical boyfriend's one. Before the hunter could react, Cas had flipped their positions and was now on top.

"I know how we can make this better." Cas's raspy voice muttered, his tone overflowing with lust and love.

"Yeah?" Dean arched his eyebrow with a wolfish grin, he could barely contain his excitement.

Castiel had been a box of surprises, he kept _researching_  and he would eagerly share his _deep research_  with Dean who listened and, more times than not, went along. Not once had Dean expected his sex life to be this spicy when he, finally, started to date his gorgeous angel. Nor did he expect the music it suddenly started to play:

**_We're no strangers to love_ **

**_You know the rules and so do I~_ **

Dean stopped moving and turned very serious, a confused frown appeared on Cas face.

"Cas..."

"What is it Dean?"

"What is this song?"

  ** _~Gotta make you understand_**

 

**_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_ **

**_Never gonna run around and desert you~_ **

 

"I've heard it a while ago and I thought it was good." Cas frowned. "What's wrong with it? ... Dean?"

Dean was shaking and suddenly he burst out laughing. The green eyed hunter laughed for a solid minute or maybe two, by the time his laugh was reduced to snorts the song was nearing it's end.

"Oh Cas, only you could make me laugh like this." He brushed the tears that had fallen from laughing.

"I still don't understand Dean." Cas looked confused and a bit sad. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No no no! Well not really." Dean smiled softly. "How about we continue from were we left? But no music, I'll explain later."

Cas nodded eagerly before the taller man pulled him for a kiss and they continued their bonding activity working on their _profound bond_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know what this is actually. It sounded like a good idea at the time so this happened *shrugs*  
> Corrections are appreciated cause I didn't bother re-reading this... thing? Hope y'all enjoyed :D


End file.
